


Don't Eat Foreign Food

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk, Alpha Lance, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Keith, Breif mention of bestiality, High-key Jealous Lance, It involves Honey at least, M/M, Omega Pidge, Possessive Behavior, Rutting, Sort Of, Too many grammar mistakes, alpha shiro, love Honey, love bug au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While on a mission Keith eats some honey like mix and spots Shiro first who he begins to be infatuated with. Lance obviously is going to have a problem with it and tries to make Keith understand that Keith and he are together, not Keith and Shiro. The icing on the cake is that Lance starts his rut and can't help the fact that he wants to bang Keith every chance he gets.*If you have already read this reread because I rewrote the chapters





	1. Chiquita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance began his rut at the wrong time and Keith eats some Chiquita. Shiro doesn't want to piss off Lance but he also doesn't want his brother to be out of his right mind and be taking it from an Alpha in rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed almost everything in the story. I didn't like how this was first posted and after a few weeks I gave up.

Xenophil looked beautiful when they arrived. The blues, purples, and oranges, blended well surprisingly. Turns out that attracts visitors and they can't leave without buying a bunch of stuff from the locals. Kind of like a Venus Flytrap. Lance used to own one growing up, he also owned a vast majority of aesthetic plants with cute little pots. It just was his thing. This planet wasn't his thing.

The blues, purples, and oranges, took a nasty darker color when said people do arrive to the planet. The only thing Lance has to describe it to is from Chicken Wing Wednesday at the Garrison when Hunk upchucks everything all over the control panel in the simulator. Just thinking about it makes him sick.

The Blade of Mamora was able to help search the planet for any Galra and any locals—which has means Keith gets to be here.

"I came here for the mission, not to be stared at like a porn star." Lance rolls his eyes. Yes, Lance has been staring at Keith—more specifically his plump ass—but that doesn't mean he has to be rude about it. "Before you deny remember whose hand is on said ass." Lance growls quietly. "I love you." Keith pecks Lance on the tip of his nose.

Alphas tend to stray towards Omegas, and Betas strayed towards other Betas. That was how everything worked out over ten thousand years ago when dogs and humans began to breed. That part of history is a touchy subject for everyone—the teacher especially. Sometime in the last thousand Alphas began seeking mates which caused the Omegas to start seeking Beta mate's as well. During that time Omegas starts to have equal rights as Alphas do and having protection from unwanted mates. 

Lance being mated to a Beta was surprising to everyone anyway. Being an Alpha himself, everyone just assumed a girl or an Omega would be more his taste. According to Lance: 'there are millions of girls who would want me to be their baby daddy, but there are still other choices to be put into consideration' aka his growing need to fuck Keith in a not so bro like way.

From there Lance tried to court Keith—key word tried—who didn't recognize Lance wasn't just being a good friend. So Lance tried being Keith's bestest best friend in hopes it could become more. Lance began to have his doubts until Lance lended Keith his jacket—a mark of ownership many centuries ago—which lead the whole planet recognizing Keith is kind of taken. That conversation didn't end well but here they are as a mated pair and a horny Alpha.

"Why are you so mean? I'm just an Alpha trying to provide for his family." Keith gives him a look of disgust. "The family consists of Testi Right, Testi Left, and a plump ass." A choking sound left Pidge's lips. 

"My ass doesn't need help from the Testi family. He can provide for his own." Lance opens his mouth buy shuts it quickly when seeing Shiro's face. Maybe talking about sex with his older protective brother around wasn't the best idea. If his little neice's and nephews were talked about in a similar way he would get pretty pissed off too. But the hand stays.

"We need to split up if we're going to find anyone on the planet. Keith, Lance, and Shiro, will head over to those caves over near the jungle. Kolivan and his group will head over to where the locals homes are. The rest of us will head back and see if we missed something." Allura takes charge again, no surprise there. 

Lance goes to grab Keith's hand when Shiro shows up giving a glare to Lance. Lance glares back, puffs out his chest and grabs Keith by his waist. Keith knows Lance's rut is about to start. He just hopes Shiro doesn't get in the way and piss Lance off. "We'll head over to the cave up there and you can stay here and adventure towards that grey, rocky, cave over there. I'll scream if I need help." Keith pushes Lance, leaving Shiro to fend for himself. 

"So, just me and you." Keith rolls his eyes. "You could always pilot red for a little bit while I'm busy." Keith stops walking and turns to face him.

"We both know that if I'm not in the same room as you, you're going to find me and potentially fuck me in front of everyone. I feel like you have wet dreams of putting me in the place of an Omega, collared and leashed. If you lie to me-" Lance takes Keith's face and kisses him. Lance slips his hands down the back of Keith's breifs, wishing he could just slip a finger in no poblem.

"I'd like to see you beg for once. To see you come undone and just be vulnerable to me. I wish you'd get on your hands and knees and beg like a bitch I know you can be. A collar only seals the deal that I own you, no one else." Lance hugs Keith tight giving no signs of letting go. Keith's never been with Lance during his rut. All Lance did was jerk off, okay videogames, and train. The smell he gave off was always threatening, but never to Keith. The smell was welcoming to him.

"Why don't we do it now?" Keith hissed. Lanes finger enters him slowly. "You're not leaving me." Lance fully pushes his finger in then quickly adding a second. The pain wouldn't stop. He's not equipt for this. Tears slip down his face. This enxourgaes Lance to go faster. "You're such a pretty Beta. Bet you'd look better with your ass in the air." Keith shivers at that. 

They didn't quite make it into the cave, but close enough to hear buzzing which gives a warning signal to Keith. "Lance, we can't do this here." Keith can tell Lance is trying to make sense of the situation. Lance sticks his finger in the honey sniffing it to use as some lube, before Lance could get away with it Keith takes the digits into his mouth and sucks the residue off. 

"That isn't going anywhere near my-" Keith freezes at the sight of Shiro.

Shiro with his strong body. Shiro with those oh so strong muscles. Shiro who looks like he's going to have a heart attack. "Keith, are you okay?" Shiro goes to touch Keith but is barked at by Lance. "Keith-" Keith gives Shiro a big smile.

"You're hotter than the sun itself y'know." Shiro's face turns bright red. "Look at those thighs, you could crush me. I wonder if what you hide between your thighs can–" Keith's mouth is covered by Lance's hand. Lance couldn't stop releasing threatening pheremones. Shiro knew this is dangerous territory to be in. But Keith's health is more important than Lance's instincts at the moment.

Keith takes aaaiff of the air and tries to make sense of what is going on. Lance. Lance always smells like flowers and the smell of gunfire. The smell itself can be a disgusting combination but reminds Keith of hunting. Of when his dad came home when they still lived near a forest. That's one thing that Keith loves most about Lance, that he smells like home. 

To anyone else Keith doesn't smell like much. Lance used to think Keith smelt like sweat but not really, he showers more often than he thought. If anything Keith smells like fruit. His shower supplies is basically made of fruit and where ever the balde is they certainly eat fruit all the time Keith once told Lance. Lance hates and loves that fruity smell.

When Keith began to release a bitter smell Lance shielded him from Shiro. "What's wrong Baby? Tell me." 

Shiro. Keith's mind supplies him. He needed Shiro. Keith whimpers trying to reach Shiro. Keith then stops and curls into Lance, his mind at war.

"I don't know. Shiro clouds my thoughts but so do you too. I'm scared. Make it stop." Keith clings to Lance tighter. Lance curls around Keith as well and nuzzles the bite mark. "I want to go home." Lance didn't know what was happening either. Not knowing what to do Lance whispers sweet nothings into his ear, kissing the top of his head. "I just want to go home."

All Shiro us able to do is sit there silently. Touching would result in Lance taking Keith far away and Keith not getting the help he needs. He should be more on top of everyone's cycles and needs. He should already know Lance's rut started. The sound of yelling and footsteps disrupted the couple's and Shiro's silent moment.

"Shiro! Lance! Keith! There you are. What-"

"We need to get back to the castle."

"What's that pink residue on the wall?" Lance questioned. Pidge takes a sample of it. 

"I'll have to run some tests but I'm sure it's similar to honey. Seeing as there are what we call bees flying around." Allura takes a close inspection at it. 

"This looks oddly familiar. I'm not sure what it exactly is but I'm sure it's harmless. If we take it back to Coran I'm sure he might know." 

Lance gracefully picks Keith up and carries him back to his lion, never letting go. If anyone sees Keith cry a little no one says anything.

*****************

Lance refuses to part from Keith. Whether it's holding him, placing him in his lap, hugging him, or simply touching his hand. Coran takes a look at the substance and frowns. "This is called Chiquita. Chiquita was developed by Monstralie Man Lee Han, one of the great Emperors when my Great Great Uncle Kiquxiha was a young boy. Now he didn't actually develop it, the bugles did. With their zigadit it forms a love affect if eaten. Now-" Lance holds his hand up. 

"As much as we all would love to hear your story, Keith has digested some of the uh...Chiqui stuff and is he going to be okay?" Coran nods.

"Who ever swallows the Chiquita will fall in love with the first person they see. Now it lasts until the substance has left their system which in this case means-" The room is weighed down by Lance's anger and jealousy. Keith clings to Shiro with no care in the world. His hands try grabbing for his face, signalling he wants a kiss.

"Oh no. Not happening. Get back here." Lance rugs Keith towards him. "You love Shiro as a brother. Brother. You love me as your boyfriend. As your mate." Keith frowns at the distance between he and Shiro.

"But Shiro needs me." 

"No he doesn't. I need you." Hunk pulls Lance away from Keith causing the boy to run for Shiro. 

"You need some food and some alone time. You used to use Mr. Lefty all the time. Why break you to up?" Hunk looks about to cry so Pidge steps in.

"Ye..yeah! Let's go Lance, the Garrison Trio is together once again!" Taking Lance away from Keith is going to be a problem. When you take an Alpha away from their mate it can get ugly. Especially when something is wrong with said mate.

"Please Lance. I wanted to try a new recipe. After that you can go back to Keith." 

Hunk may be an Alpha, but he's a of Alpha. Soft Alphas aren't as respected due to their fear of being to much or too demanding. That's what makes Hunk so special.

Lance on the other hand is more of a possessive Alpha. He knows how to treat a mate with respect, but he will put his foot down. Sometimes his Aloha voice comes out and at times it does affect Keith. It makes Keith want to bow in submission and sometimes just kneel in front of his Alpha. Not a Beta things to do but it's a reaction to the voice.

"Why do you two constantly cockblock me? Why can't I just fuck Keith?" Hunk doesn't know what's it like to have a mate. The urge to procreate. He likes Shay but that's what dating and getting to know each other is. Lance and Keith mated kind if accidently. He doesn't want to end up with someone who doesn't even want him forever.

This is going to be torturous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's mind set is solely centered in fucking Keith. Hunk has go stay and guard the rooms. Hunk messes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mentions of rape throughout this chapter. Message me if you want this basics of what happened. I'll link my social media soon.

Lance jerks off into his hand, his knot starting to form. This has only ever happened one other time—right after Keith left. Alphas can only pop knots unmated if they are properly fucking someone. A mated Alpha can pop a knot just jerking off. The bad side about his is that Lance's dick gets really sensitive after popping his knot and still wants to jerk off because of his rut.

"Hunk, I promise I won't fuck Keith. Can I at least see him?" Hunk couldn't tell if this was a trick or not. "I already popped my knot, I can't have sex for a while." That made Hunk slightly better.

"Okay. Just look, no touching. I'm trusting you." Lance felt his knot go down. Bingo. He stuffs his dick back in his pants, waiting for Hunk to unlock the door. "Don't make me regret this."

"You won't." He will.

Hunk walks over to Keith's room and let's Lance have a look at him. Keith is no Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty, but he looks softer when he sleeps. Lance likes to watch Keith sleep. Not in a creepy but in a loving way. Keith wakes up slowly at the intrusion and notices the tent in Lance's pants. He slowly opens his legs. This sends Lance a sign of welcome. Wanting to go over Hunk catches him and tries to force him out.

Keith cries. More of a little whimper but is still a cry. This makes Hunk want to cry. "I'm sorry Keith," Lance gets away from Hunk and runs over to Keith cradling him. "No! Ah! You tricked me." Lance holds Keith's head against his chest.

"All's fair in love and war. Get out." Hunk's never seen Lance so threatening, the boy who could cure depression by his smile is making Hunk want to cry or pee, maybe both, in fear. Shiro hears the commotion and comes in. Lance gives his most threatening bark. 

Shiro's never heard a bark. It's not a common thing to do. Young men like Lance use it when a mate is in trouble. Older men use it when they will attack another Alpha over a mate. That's what worries Shiro. This bark could mean either one and he rather not be on the end of the latter. "Lance, Keith needs you to calm down. I'm not going to take him away. We just want you to stay safe and that means keeping you two apart until Keith is safe."

Keith curls up into Lance. "I am safe with Lance. He's a good Alpha." This calms the room. This calms Lance. Keith knows his Alpha, he knows what buttons to push and he knows what words to say. "I'm fine."

"No, Coran still needs to check to make sure the Chiquita left your system. Come on-" Lance snapped at Shiro. Hunk's never seen Lance so protective over someone. Keith must be special. "Keith, make him realize that he should go back to bed and you should too. In fact we all should. I just don't have time to deal with this." Keith growled.

"Then leave. In fact I shouldn't have saved you from the Garrison if I knew yours just be a jackass to not only everyone else but me too. Go away Shiro!" Shiro didn't know how to react to this. Keith may be impulsive and a bit short tempered but he's never snapped at anyone like this. Not even Lance.

"Okay." Shiro walks out the opposite way of his room.

"Uh Shiro, isnt your room that way?" Hunk points to the opposite direction.

"I'm not that tired anymore." 

Hunk doesn't know whether he should stay or leave and opts just to go to bed. Keith can handle himself after all.

Keith isn't fine at all. He takes out Lance's dick and starts to pump it, precum dribbling down. "Mhm." Keith slides the tip into his mouth, unprepared for Lance to forces Keith entirely on his mouth. "You're such a good boy." Lance forces Keith's head up and down, waiting for Keith to swallow his knot. "I just want to fuck you." Keith wants to answer. Wants to know what Lance is thinking. 

Keith can't feel his mouth. Lance pops his knot early and it fits just right in Keith's small mouth. Keith's never seen a knot outside of pictures online, he is a Beta and doesn't have once after all. Lance shakes at the feeling of warmth surround his knot. Keith has given Lance blowjobs, plenty of blowjobs. That was before they mated and Lance started popping his knot. 

When the knot swelled down Keith took a deep breath. Lance noticed Keith crying. "Hey, hey. You liked it at least right?" Keith didn't. He didn't like not being able to breath, didn't like be flooded with semen.

Keith flung himself at Lance, his hands wrapping around his neck. "I'm sorry Keith. Baby, I'm so sorry." Lance rocked Keith back and forth, letting him cry into Lance. 

Keith doesn't like fear. Doesn't like being infatuated with Shiro while being mated to Lance. Doesn't like Shiro being a jackass to Lance. Doesn't like people blaming Lance for his instincts.

His first foster home lasted a year. The father progressively kept touching him and then he was tied down and forced to swallow his semen. Forced to be taken at the decent age of 10. The mom blamed him and kicked Keith out because the dad was saying how he was giving him lustful looks and acting like a whore. A few more foster homes came and went but nothing stayed. No one wants a rape victim. 

Lance didn't know the first time Keith blew him off. He forced Keith's head down his shaft but let go quickly to let him breathe. Keith liked that. Liked to not be in control but in control at the same time. 

"Do you want to just lie down and cuddle or," Keith undressed and slides down Lance's cock. "We could do that too."

"I fingered myself before you came in." Keith takes Lance's shirt off, putting it on himself instead.

"You're so hot kitten." Keith blushed at that. "You're so pretty. So beautiful. All mine." Lance nibbles Keith's neck before biting into his scent gland. Lance turns Keith around in a doggy position and starts to pound into him fast. Grabbing a hold of Keith's hair Lance pulls him back onto his knees. "I've been waiting to do this since I met you. To see you on your hands and knees begging me to continue. To fuck children into you." 

Lance tightens his hold on his hair. "Who do you belong to?" 

One of Keith's foster brothers always called Keith a girl. Saying Keith will be the mother of his children. He liked to pull Keith's hair and demand he be called daddy. After that he would slap Keith's ass and eat him out. Keith couldn't do anything to him, an Alpha always beats the Beta. When his parents found out Keith was yet again set out because he apparently was being a slutty whore.

Lance likes to be called Alpha. Likes to be called Lance. Sometimes Lancey Lance is Keith is teasing.

"Y...you Al...Alpha." A little longer and Lance forces his knot into Keith filling him up.

"You did so good. My good boy." Keith can't help but love Lance's knot in him. He loves when Lance ties him. Loves it when Lance owns him. He feels protected by Lance.

"Please protect me." Lance gives him a confused look.

"What?" Keith starts to fall asleep. The stress of today takes a toll on a person. When Lance pulls out he cleans Keith, he redresses Keith in Lance's clothes, he cuddles with Keith then too. Never falling asleep. "Sleep tight my little baby."


	3. Shiro's Announcement

He honestly didn't want to eat breakfast with anyone but Keith. That's false, he didn't want to eat anything  _but_ Keith. Sometimes he thinks he did an idiot move at mating Keith. That he should have waited. Other times he's happy he did. Feelings are always complicating when his mate is involved.

Learning Keith didn't have the Chiquita in him anymore is a sigh of relief. He didn't know how much more of Keith and Shiro he could take. He was at his wits end trying not to punch Shiro. 

A hand finds his under the table. Keith gives Lance a kiss on the cheek. "You're a good Alpha. You know that?" Did Keith know how much this is affecting his Alpha? How much he just wants to bend him over the table and take him right there and then? To show him who he belongs to? 

He couldn't—shouldn't—think like that. He doesn't own Keith. They're in this together.

"Keith, you will be going back with the Blade and going back on missions soon." Everyone is walking on eggshells after last night. Shiro refuses to look either in the eye and Hunk can't believe he let Keith and Lance trick him. 

Keith stands up, excusing himself, and walks towards Shiro's room. Lance follows suit. "Why don't we give Shiro some time to adjust... he wasn't really accepting of our relationship since the beginning." Keith knows that's logical. That he should listen to Lance. But they both know this is the last straw.

This has been building up since the beginning.

The door opens to see Shiro sitting on the floor looking at the door. "I need to apologize. I am your leader and I can't keep snapping at people who believe and live different lives than me. So what you're gay. So what this relationship isn't considered traditional. I just don't feel like myself."

Keith moves to sit down next to him. "What do you mean Shiro?" Lance feels like sticking his hand down his throat.

"I thought you already knew. I told Lance." Keith gives Lance a pissed off look.

"Listen, when we finally met each other my mind was more focussed on getting some ass. I already started my rut and like I said, I wanted some ass." Shiro growls at Lance.

"Do you have to talk about Keith like that? Isn't that what us Alphas are trying to stop? The sexualization of Omegas." Shiro has a point. Stop sexualizing Keith isn't gonna happen though. He's his mate and as far as he knows Keith hasn't been bothers by it. Maybe annoyed but not harassed or pissed off at it.

"I'll think about it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is finished as far as I want to go. I lost my motivation. If there is any ideas anyone has you can just send me an ask on Tumblr or message me on my Instagram. I might get a Twitter but that's still up to debate.


End file.
